Santa Fe
by Elephantian
Summary: What would've happened if the rest of the bohemians had followed Roger to Santa Fe, instead of him moving back to Alphabet City?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is short, but I want to set the mood. Um, I don't own RENT, obviously. I hope you like it! Might continue, might not. But hey, that's the story with most first chapters. Oh, and, as of now, I have awful writer's block on my other stories, so it may be a while before I update them. Sorry for the delay!**

Roger sadly strummed his guitar, smiling slightly when a few loose coins were tossed in his case. He continued playing Musetta's Waltz, his favorite tune. Of course, ever since he'd left New York and came to Santa Fe, the piece became and unfriendly reminder of the life- and friends- he'd left behind.

Roger closed his eyes, still plucking away, remembering all the good times he'd had with his fellow bohemians. Dancing at the Life- that'd been fun. And Maureen's protest had been a riot, no pun intended of course.

Roger opened his eyes and looked at the ground, trying to blink away tears. Maybe it would be best not to think about the fellas back home. Something, however, made his eyes widen.

Someone had just placed a fifty-dollar bill in his guitar case. It had to be a mistake. No one had _ever_ given him that much money before. Heck, he hadn't seen a fifty since he was a little kid at Christmas.

He looked up to thank the giver, but was driven to silence when he saw a familiar face- Joanne Jefferson. Shocked, Roger stopped plucking abruptly and just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Hey there stranger," Joanne said kindly, "It looks like you could use a meal. Care to join me?"

Roger smiled childishly, clutching his guitar closer. "Yes, please." He mumbled, packing up. Good old Joanne, always where she was needed most.

**ABC**

"So what are you doing here?" Roger asked, stacking the tubes of cream into a little pyramid.

"I couldn't stand to be in New York anymore," she answered, taking one of the tubes from the bottom of the pile to put into her coffee, "Everything reminded me of Maureen. I couldn't figure out where to go, so I figured I'd follow you to Santa Fe."

Roger nodded thoughtfully, eying the plate of spaghetti the waitress had just brought. Spaghetti had always been his guilty pleasure. Roger ate hungrily, slurping up the noodles like when he was a kid. Joanne laughed, carefully winding the noodles around her fork.

For the first time since his arrival in this new place, Roger was happy. Joanne was his friend and had brought a little bit of New York with her, something Roger really needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's short, but my second post for this story today. Actually, as I said before, horrible writer's block. I hope you like it!**

"Time for me to get back to work," Roger said, scooping up the last of the noodles and chewing them thoughtfully.

Joanne seemed shocked. "Roger Davis actually has a job! What is it?"

"Well, you should know," Roger responded, "Seeing as you interrupted me from it."

"Roger," Joanne said, "Playing your guitar for money isn't a job. I, for one, WILL find a job. Where are you living?"

"I've got a little apartment up on Cohen Street."

"Interesting street name."

"Yeah."

"Well Roger," Joanne said, gathering up her belongings, "I'm going to go find myself a _real_ job. Can I meet you back at your job later? Maybe around sixish?"

"Sounds good," Roger answered, "Hey Joanne?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind living with me? I mean, it's kinda lonely. I miss the fellas back home. Please?"

Joanne smiled gently. "Of course. I know how you feel. See you at six."

They paid the bill and went their separate ways.

Roger felt as though a little bit of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was glad Joanne was there. Roger set up and tuned his guitar. Once again, he began playing Musetta's Waltz, but somehow, this time, he wasn't so sad about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know what overcame me, but I suddenly had the biggest craving to just write, so I did. That feeling's still there, so I'll try and update another story, seeing as this is the third update today for this story. Enjoy!**

Roger glanced up at the clock hanging just a few feet from where he was standing, unconsciously strumming an old tune on his guitar. _6:34_. Where was Joanne? She was thirty-four minutes late, and thirty-four minutes later than usual. Joanne was _always_ on time and Roger was starting to worry. Had she gotten lost? Mugged? RAPED? Roger shuddered, briefly letting his fingers stand still.

"Hey wannabe," someone called, "Get a real job."

Roger felt his face burn. "Fuck off!" he called back.

"Roger!" someone said, grabbing his arm, "Be nice. Have you _any _manners?"

He turned around to see the person he was waiting for- Joanne. He mentally let out a sigh of relief. She was okay.

"I dunno _mother_, do I?" He teased, "Anyway, that guy was being an ass."

"So were you."

Roger stuck out his tongue for lack of a good comeback and Joanne laughed.

"What?" He asked protectively.

"No matter how far away you are from New York, some things never change." Joanne muttered.

"Like what?"

"Your immaturity."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, "Anyway, how'd it go? Find a job?"

Joanne's cheery expression clouded over. "No," she said stiffly, glaring at the sidewalk.

"Well, um…" Roger rambled, trying to think of something to cheer his friend up, "I made fifteen bucks!" He grinned and proudly displayed his collections like a kindergartener would show his parent a painting.

"Well," Joanne said, "Fifteen bucks will buy us dinner. Where to Mr. Davis?"

"There's a diner near my apartment," Roger answered, "The Cohen Café."

Joanne smiled. "Hey Roger," she said slyly, "Remember the Life back in Alphabet City?"

Roger nodded unsurely. "Yes…?"

"La vie boheme?"

Roger smirked. "Oh Miss Jefferson," he answered, "As much as I'd _love_ some meatless balls, I don't want to get kicked out of there quite yet. Maybe another day."

Joanne nodded, smiling nevertheless. "Alright," she said teasingly, "Deprive me of your fun." -pause- "Wow, we've roll reversed!"

Laughing, the bohemians walked arm-in-arm down the street to the Cohen Café, Roger's new favorite restaurant for obvious reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short, I know that. I hope you like this. Oh, and I'm not trying to stereotype southerners (you'll see). I just thought it would work for Abby. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. **

"Why Roger Davis," A young girl said with a thick southern accent as the two bohemians entered the Cohen Café, "I never would've expected you back. Just kiddin'. You're our new best customer! Welcome back to the Cohen Café darlin'."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too Abby. This is my friend, Joanne Jefferson."

"Well howdy!" Abby greeted, shaking her hand.

"Hey, do you know where Mel is?" Roger asked.

"Why her shift's about to let up. I'll send her right over," Abby answered, "Y'all be good and make yourselves comfortable now at that table over there."

As soon as Abby was out of earshot, Joanne said, "Well she seems…nice."

Roger rolled his eyes. "If nice means annoying as hell than your right."

"Hey Rog," a seductive voice said, "Who's your friend?"

Roger smiled. "Joanne Jefferson. I told you about her, didn't I Mel?"

"Oh yeah," the girl said, "The lawyer. Well, nice to meet you Joanne. I'm Melanie Gardner, but just call me Mel."

"The pleasure is all mine." Joanne said cautiously, surveying Mel.

The girl had jet-black hair down to her waist with streaks of bright pink. Her eyes were a seductive, secretive, almost yellow, green color. Her skirt and shirt were skimpy as could be and she had 'flirt', 'rocker', and 'dangerous' written all over her. Joanne didn't like her one bit, but Mel seemed to have Roger under her spell.

"Well Rog," Mel said, "My shift's over. I've gotta meet someone, so I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss and walked off.

As soon as Mel had exited the restaurant, Abby walked up. "And what can I get y'all?" she asked in her high-pitched, nasally voice.

"Burger with everything." Roger answered.

"Salad, ranch on the side." Joanne replied.

Abby jotted down their orders and then walked off.

"Roger," Joanne said, "I don't like Mel. I don't trust her."

"Why not?"

"She just," Joanne mumbled, trying to find the right words, "I just don't. Please be careful. For me?"

Roger stared at her angrily, but finally said, "Fine. For you. Because you're my friend."

"Thank you Roger."


	5. Chapter 5

**Um, there really isn't much to say other than 'enjoy'. So…enjoy!**

"Hey Joanne!" Roger called, "I'm going out for while! Be back later!"

"Roger Davis you better tell me where you're going," Joanne threatened, her hands on her hips, giving him a stern look.

Roger sighed, rolling his eyes. Over the past few weeks Joanne had become like a mom to him, only he liked her way more than his real mom. Now, finally, Joanne had a day off from work (where she worked long, hard hours) and now her 'son' was ditching her. Roger felt a little bad about it.

"I'm going out with Mel," he answered, "I'll be home in time for dinner. Don't worry mo- Joanne."

"Oh Roger," she said, "You know I don't like her."

"But Jooooooooooooooooo," Roger whined, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Joanne groaned. "Alright," she said, "But don't be to long. I want you back here by six and no later!"

However, Roger didn't hear the last part because he was already out the door.

**ABC**

"Hey Roger," Mel said seductively, stepping out of the shadows when the man emerged from the apartment building.

"Hey babe," Roger replied, bringing her close as they passionately kissed before running off.

Joanne watched unhappily from the apartment window on the third and top floor. She really didn't like Mel. That girl was trouble. And Joanne could only wish that Roger would see that before it was too late.

**DEF**

"I'm sorry Mel," Roger whispered, "I have to go. It's almost six and Joanne will kill me if I don't get home on time."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just ditch her babe?" she asked, "Run away and start a new life?"

"It's more complicated than that," Roger explained, "I've already done that once, no, twice! Joanne's my friend. I could never do that to her."

Mel sighed before kissing Roger one last time. "Alright Rog," she said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." Roger whispered before winking and running up the stairs.

**GHI**

"C-C-Collins?" Roger stuttered, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Is that really you?"

"Damn right boy!" Collins said, laughing and pulling Roger into a hug, "Did you miss me?"

"Sure did," Roger answered, hugging the tall man back, "God, how did you find us?"

"Joanne helped me," Collins said, "And now your little Santa Fe family has me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! (There really isn't much else to say.) Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

"Hey Roger," Collins said, taking a seat at the small table, "Got a moment?"

Roger didn't like the tone in Collin's voice, but he sat down across from his friend anyway. "Sure."

"Listen man, Joanne and I were talking…" Collins began.

Roger's heart skipped a beat. It was going to be one of those parent lectures. Ever since Collins had arrived, he'd taken the place of a father figure, so they had their own little family (fun-loving father, stern, but gentle mother and bad-ass kid who just wanted to get the hell out of there). Roger thought he'd escaped those when he left home, but apparently not.

"What _now_?" Roger asked, rolling his eyes.

"Roger," Collins said sternly, "We're worried about this Mel person being a bad influence. I'd like to meet her if you don't mind-"

"What if I do?" Roger interrupted.

"It's not an option, Roger," Collins continued, "It's an order. I _will_ meet Mel, whether you like it or not! And if I think that she's a negative influence, I'll personally see to it that you never see her again. I don't want you fucking up your life anymore than it has been Roger."

Roger glared at his friend, his eyes narrowed with hatred. Who were they to tell him who he could and could not see? "Fine." He grumbled, roughly pushing back his chair and storming out of the apartment. 

**Break Here**

"Hey babe," Mel asked, "What took you so long?"

"Collins. He wants to meet you. My paren- friends really don't seem to like you. Why can't they just leave me alone?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "It's okay Rog," she said, "It'll be okay. You know, I'm a pretty good actress…"

**Break Here**

There was a knock on the apartment door, but no one rushed to answer it like usual. They were all too busy preparing dinner. Collins was cooking and Roger was setting the table. Joanne was still at work, but would be arriving home any moment now.

Putting down the last plate, Roger ran to open the door. It took him a while to realize who exactly was standing there.

"M-M-_Mel_?" he asked meekly.

As soon as he spoke the words, Roger knew it was her. It just…wow. Mel's usually wild hair was tamed into a high ponytail, her pink highlights creating almost a halo against the dark shade. Instead of her usual ripped jeans and skimpy top, Mel was now wearing an ankle length prairie skirt and a casual button up shirt. Roger just couldn't believe it was her.

"Wow," Roger said, "You look great Mel. Or should I say Melanie? You look like a goody-goody."

"Oh shut it Roger," she snapped playfully, "This is how much I'm willing to do for you!"

"And for that I'm truly grateful," Roger whispered before Collins walked into the room, glaring at the girl.

"Dinner's ready." He said stoutly as Joanne entered the apartment.

Roger sighed. It was going to be a long evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is incredibly short, but I think the ending's pretty cool. Enjoy!**

"So, Mel, do you have a job?" Collins asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Yes, actually," she answered, growing annoyed with all the questions they had been asking her, "I'm a waitress at the Cohen Café."

"Did you know we have a friend back in New York who's last name is Cohen?" Collins said, "I think that's why Roger chose this area. He wouldn't admit it, but I think Roger would go gay for Mark."

Everyone laughed and Roger's face turned bright red. He thought he'd escaped the embarrassing and usually untrue stories when he left home.

**ABC**

"Your friends seem…nice." Mel said the next day, running her hand through her wild, black and pink hair.

Roger blushed slightly. "They can be embarrassing, but they're my family. As Maureen and Joanne once said, 'Can't live with them or without them.' Of course, the circumstances under which they said it were _much_ different."

Roger chuckled to himself. New York seemed like a dream, and that engagement party was even more distant.

"Well babe," Mel said, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "I have to go. See you later."

As soon as Mel was out of sight, Abby came running up.

"Hey Roger!" she said happily, "I've just gotta tell someone this hunky-dory news! You're m' friend, aren't ya?"

Friend. Roger hadn't thought of Abby as a friend. "Yeah…you're my friend."

"Oh golly that's good news now ain't it Roger!" Abby squealed, "And I have some even better. I've got m'self a new friend!"

"That's great Abby."

"Yessir. 'Cept, she's more than a friend," Abby's face grew serious, "Missur Davis, I been thinkin', I think I'm a lesbian. And I've found m'self a new lady pal."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Maureen Johnson."


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like it! It's, personally, one of my favorite chapters. I dunno why. It was pretty fun to write though. Enjoy!**

"Where have you been?" Collins asked as soon as Roger had walked in the door of their apartment, "Were you with Mel again?"

"No," Roger half-lied, "I was talking to Abby."

Collins smiled. He liked Abby. She was nice. "And what did she have to say?"

Roger took a deep breath. "You have to promise not to tell Joanne. At least until we decide the time is right."

Collins became instantly alert. Had Roger done something wrong? "Promise." He said quickly, wanting to get straight to the facts.

"Abby's, um, a lesbian Col," Roger said.

"That's nothing big," Collins responded, "Especially considering our friends."

"That's not it though," Roger said, briefly smiling, "Abby has a new girlfriend. And her name is Maureen Johnson."

Roger watching in awe as Collins fainted and fell roughly to the ground.

**ABC**

"Hey boys, I'm home." Joanne said happily as she walked into their little apartment. It'd been a good day at work and she was in a cheery mood.

Roger's unusually pale face peered out from the kitchen. "Hey Jo," he said in a rush, "How's it going?"

Joanne hesitated before saying, "Fine. Hey, you wanna go to the Cohen for dinner?"

Roger paled even more and Joanne couldn't figure out why. "Um…Collins? Wanna go to the Cohen?"

Collins popped his head out of the kitchen, his face also pale. "Roger, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

"Sure."

Joanne rolled her eyes and went into her room to change into sweats before dinner. Those boys were too much.

**DEF**

"Do you think it's safe?" Roger asked, "I mean, I don't want Joanne getting all worked up. Do you even think Maureen will be there?"

"She might," Collins answered, "And you're right. I don't want things to go sour. But, Jo will wonder why we're so edgy about not going. I guess our only chance is to take her."

"Alright."

**GHI**

Joanne was just about to fall asleep on the couch when she felt Roger gently shaking her awake. "Wanna go to the Cohen with us?" he asked.

"Sure!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is so short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you like it.**

**By the way, sorry I haven't posted My Mark in a while, I can't figure out what to write next. It took me a while to get this down, so please be patient while I find a writer's block exterminator. Thanks.**

"The Bohemians!" Abby called happily, "The newest family to the Cohen Café."

Yes, they'd been officially deemed the Bohemian family. Roger Davis? Never heard of him, but I do know of a Roger Bohemian. Yeah, it was that bad.

"Hey Abby," Roger said kindly. Ever since he'd found out Abby didn't have the hots for him, Roger had really grown to like her, as a friend, of course. He'd even go as far as little sister.

"Oh Roger," she said happily, "I want you to meet my new friend. I really think you'll like her! She's from New York, just like the rest of ya."

Both Roger and Collins went pale, but neither woman seemed to notice.

Abby took their orders and went into the kitchen to find her friend.

"Abby found a friend?" Joanne asked, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Not…exactly." Collins said slowly.

"So she has a girlfriend?"

"You could say that."

"Ah. A fellow lesbian. Or is she bi?"

Both men remained silent, watching as the time bomb walked into the seating area of the café, being led by the obnoxious southerner. Joanne had her back to them, but turned around swiftly when she heard a familiar, "Pookie, who are taking me to see?"

Roger and Collins looked on in horror as Joanne's face paled. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. "Maureen?"

The drama queen stopped abruptly. "Joanne?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, it's short, but hey, all of my chapters are short. Wow, chapter ten already. I hope you like this. **

Abby looked happy and Collins and Roger were sitting deep down in their seats, looking like they wanted to just die. "Y'all know each other?" Abby asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Joanne responded, her eyes narrowed, "We go way back."

"Oh Pook-" Maureen began, before glancing wearily at Abby, "Joanne. I really missed you."

Joanne roughly got up. "Well I didn't miss you," she said stoutly, "You hurt me too much. I have a _family_ now Maureen. And even though we're not biologically related, we all still love each other."

"Can't I be a part of your family?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know," Joanne answered, "I just don't know."

**ABC**

Roger shuffled through the mail, his eyes widening when he saw a formally addressed letter. He tore open the envelope, his eyes widening even more when he read what was going on.

"What is it boy?" Collins asked, kicking off his shoes as he walked into the apartment, "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Roger shakily read the letter aloud, "We cordially invite you to the commitment of Miss Maureen Johnson and Miss Abigail Hart."

**DEF**

"I'm not going." Joanne said stoutly, sitting down on the broken couch and placing a cup of black coffee on the table in front of her.

"C'mon Jo," Roger pleaded, "It would mean the world to Maureen. And Abby. You like Abby. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?"

"Just like I meant the world to Maureen?" Joanne asked bitterly.

Both men were silent. Finally, Roger's face lit up. He walked over and sat on the couch, taking Joanne's hands. "Mark loved, probably still loves, Maureen. It was really hard for him when she dumped him for you. But no matter how much it pained him, he still came to your party."

The room was dead silent.

"Alright, I'll go."


	11. Chapter 11

**It's short. I know that. But, it's also a pretty important chapter, I guess. And I didn't want to skip straight to the commitment, so…yeah. Enjoy!**

Collins, Roger and Joanne were eating dinner in silence, a very unusual thing. The boys could tell Joanne still had the commitment on her mind, even though it was still a few months away.

Joanne put down her fork harshly, making her apartment-mates look up. "I've been thinking," she said, "I want a baby."

Roger started choking, but Joanne seemed oblivious as Collins forced the food out of Roger's mouth.

"A baby?" Collins asked while Roger recovered, "Are you sure about that Jo?"

Joanne nodded. "I was happiest with Maureen when she cared about me. When she depended on me. I want something that isn't going to leave me."

"But babies grow up," Collins reminded, "And then they leave. Like Roger."

"I know," Joanne said, "But I want something to take my mind off Maureen, and a baby is the perfect thing."

"Even if you do decide you want a baby," Collins asked, "Where are you going to get it? Adoption? Sperm donor?"

Before Joanne could say a word, Roger said, "Aren't I baby enough for you? Don't you love me anymore?" He stomped the ground like a little kid under the table and started yelling. "I CAN BE A BABY TOO!" he mocked.

"Roger, grow up," Joanne said, "Anyway, um, Collins. About your question. I really would like a baby that's biologically related. I was wondering…"

Collins and Joanne blushed and Roger laughed. "I know when I'm not wanted," he said, clearing his dish and heading out the door.

"Are you sure that's what you want Joanne?" Collins asked.

"Yes. I want a baby. I know you're gay, but would you do it for me? Please Collins? I need this."

Collins closed his eyes, thinking. "C'mon baby," an Angel-sounding voice said in his head, "Make Joanne happy. Make yourself happy. Then you won't be completely gone when you leave this earth."

Collins opened his eyes, knowing what he had to do. "I'll do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a nice, really weird and random, long chapter that should answer your questions about Collins having AIDS and giving it to Joanne and the baby and whatnot. Enjoy! (Anything in italics is the dream and anything bold is what Collins is thinking)**

That night, Collins had a weird dream…

_"Whoa," Collins said to himself, "Where am I?" _

_He was falling, slowly at first and then faster and faster. He landed roughly on a heap of sand._

_"Ow," he muttered, standing up and rubbing his sore butt and scanning the area. He was on a beach of some sort, but everything was basking in a reddish hue, making the rippling water look like blood._

_"Thomas Andrew Collins," a voice said, "I'm so happy you've arrived. We've been waiting for you."_

_"Oh Collins!" another voice squealed happily, "I've missed you so much!"_

_Collins turned around. "Angel!" he yelled, giving his favorite drag queen a hug, "It's so good to see you!"_

_"Don't _I_ get a hug?" the voice said sarcastically. That's when Collins noticed the heavily cloaked figure standing beside Angel._

_"Who are you?" Collins asked._

_"Demon."_

_"We've been sent to help you," Angel said, "An Angel and a Demon. Good and evil. We'll figure this out honey, don't worry."_

_"Wait," Collins said, "What are we sorting out?"_

_"The baby situation," Angel answered._

_"Ah. What about it?"_

_"Don't you remember Thomas?" Demon asked, "You've got AIDS."_

_Collins paled. He'd forgotten about that when he'd agreed to help out Joanne. "Shit," he mumbled, "What am I going to do about Joanne then?"_

_"That's why we're here baby," Angel answered, "That's why we're here."_

_Three chairs appeared in the sand and each person took a seat. A little bat-like creature appeared also._

_"Who are you?" Collins asked._

_"I'm Larry, the host." The creature answered._

_"Host?"_

_"Yeah," Larry said, "Let me explain the rules. This game is called 'Fate'. We have one angel, Angel, and one demon, Demon. There are three rounds to this game. Each side, good and evil, will present one point and you'll choose the better one. If Angel wins, you'll be free to help your friend, Joan or whatever it was, have the baby and it will be healthy and AIDSless. However, if Demon wins, the baby, if you even decide to have it, will have AIDS and die very early in life. Now, Mr. Collins, no cheating. You can't just always pick Angel's point because you like her better. That's why you're going to wear this hat. It'll tell us which point you agree with more. Okay?"_

_Collins put on the hat that Larry just handed him. "Okay."_

_"Angel, will you begin round one?" Larry asked._

_"Certainly," Angel replied, "Point one on the good side. Collins, your time on Earth is short. You know it yourself. I know everyone was sad when I died, I saw them being unhappy. If you have this baby, it'll be a little reminder of you so that when your time comes, the world won't be Collinsless."_

_**That's a pretty good point,** Collins thought to himself, **I bet Angel's passing would have been easier if we'd had a little, living part of him still left.**_

_"Demon," Larry said, "Counter Angel's point."_

_"Death, Thomas," Demon said, "Babies die. Maybe not immediately, but they do. And even if the baby _is_ AIDSless, that doesn't mean it won't die, even if it isn't from disease. And most of your Bohemian family has AIDS. They're going to die. That kid will have to witness the deaths of the people she or he cares about most."_

_**That's a pretty good point to, **Collins thought to himself, **But there will always be the little things to remind us. And death is a part of growing up. Eventually we're all going to die.**_

_A little buzzer went off and a white light started flashing._

_"Angel wins this round!" Larry called, "Now, onto round two! Demon, you start."_

_"You have no money," Demon said, "You could barely support eight people back in New York and you were all full-grown adults. A child needs food and nourishment, something you won't be able to provide without being hungrier than before."_

_"Angel, counter his point," Larry instructed._

_"We always managed back in New York," Angel insisted, "We found ways to get food. And if someone needed it more than others, we gave it to them, no matter how much they resisted."_

_**Angel's point is a good one, **Collins mused, **But I think Demon's is better.**_

_A buzzer went off and this time a black light flashed._

_"Demon wins this round," Larry announced, "So, whoever wins the next round wins it all! Angel, you start."_

_Angel pondered for a moment. "Hmmmmm…" she said thoughtfully, her eyes lighting up with an idea, "Joanne and Mark and no doubt going to survive the longest. And when you're all gone, they're going to be down in the dumps. That kid will help them pull through. They'll survive for the child, it'll remind them of past friends because the kid was there with them."_

_Collins smiled, **She's right. Mark and Joanne need this.**_

_"Demon, it's your turn," Larry said._

_Demon's eyes twitched. "I…I can't think of a good response," he muttered._

_"That's a round forfeit on Demon's part. Angel wins the round and the game!"_

_Collins and Angel cheered, sharing a hug and a sweet kiss._

_"Thank you baby," Collins whispered sweetly in her ear, "Now Joanne and the baby can be okay."_

_Angel opened her mouth to speak, but before she said anything_…Collins woke up.

"What a weird dream," Collins mused, "But good all the same."

And with that, Collins fell into a dreamless, happy sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it!**

Joanne awoke with a start, covered in a nervous sweat. She'd just remembered something- Collins had AIDS. As much as she wanted the baby, she didn't want to risk getting the disease. She got up to go tell Collins, but glanced at her digital clock. 3:21 am. It was just a _little_ to early to tell him.

Joanne shivered when her feet hit the cold floorboards. She quietly pulled the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. Slowly, she walked into the other room and sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath.

"Is anything wrong Jo?" someone asked.

Joanne quickly turned around only to see Collins. She smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Collins gave her a looks that said '_Are you sure about that?'_ but didn't push. "Want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

Collins disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Joanne alone in the dark. She shivered, pulling the blanket closer around her body. As a child she'd always liked the calmness of the night, but right now, all she wanted was the light.

"Here you go," Collins offered, handing her a cup of hot coffee.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

Joanne took a deep breath. "No Collins, you're right. There's something wrong."

"Care to share?" Collins asked.

"Collins, I don't think we should have the baby."

Collins smiled slightly. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Listen Jo, everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Joanne asked, "There's always the possibility of AIDS."

"I know," Collins answered, "I know. But, i know that everything is going to be okay. I won the game. Larry said everything would be okay."

"Larry…?"

Collins blushed. "Never mind that. Just, trust me, I know everything is going to be alright."

Before Joanne could say a word, Roger appeared, standing in the doorway of his and Collin's room.

"What's wrong Roger?" Joanne asked.

"I had a bad dream," he said in a baby voice, "Will you come stay with me Jo?"

Joanne smiled. "Of course sweetie," she answered, getting up and following Roger into his room, but not before she mouthed 'thank you' to Collins.


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**Lot's to say (I swear, this memo is gonna be longer than the chapter!) Okay, this is really important, so please read!**

**1. I wasn't sure exactly HOW Joanne was going to get pregnant, so I didn't say. That's why we all have imaginations. So just think of something nice, okay? Good.**

**2. I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to get it out! That, and I had a really good idea, but I didn't have time to write it because I went to the fair with my friends. Most unfortunately for you (the readers) I passed out (they said I had a seizure or something). So, I can't really remember my idea, seeing as I fell and conked my head. That, and I can't really concentrate very well right now. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

"Roger," Joanne said kindly, "Can we talk to you for a moment?"

Roger wearily looked from Joanne to Collins and then back to Joanne before sitting down on the couch between his two friends.

"Yes?"

"In just about nine months there'll be a little baby around. What do you think of that?" Joanne asked.

Roger grinned. "Really? Wow Jo, that's great!" -he gave her a hug- "Now I don't have to act like a baby anymore!"

Collins looked stunned. "That was an act?" he asked teasingly, "I thought you were always like that!" -Roger gave him the finger- "I'm just teasing you boy."


	15. Chapter 14 Part Two

**I would like to apologize for the long wait! It only took me a few days to recover from…what happened, but I've been busy all week. I was planning to update on Friday, but a lot of stuff popped up. And, well, I didn't recover as much as I thought I had. So, this is short, but it's the best I can do considering the circumstances. I hope you like it!**

"We got your response in the mail the other day," Maureen said stiffly, half-hiding behind Abby as she stood at the Bohemian's table, ready to take their order.

"Yes, well," Joanne mumbled, "We're happy to come. And Maureen, Abby, as two of our closest friends, you deserve to hear the good news."

"And what would that be Joanne?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yes," Maureen said sarcastically, "Enlighten us."

"I'm pregnant."

Abby squealed with delight and Maureen paled. "What?" they asked simultaneously, though their voices were very different. Abby's was filled with joy and Maureen's was filled with dread.

Joanne smirked. "You heard me."

"Oh Joanne!" Abby shrieked, "That's wonderful!"

For once in her life, Maureen didn't say a word.

ABC 

"This is…good." Mel said hesitantly, pacing in the alley behind the café.

"It is?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Mel answered, "With Joanne pregnant she'll be too occupied to watch after you, which means you can spend more time with me."

Roger smiled widely. "Well, that is good!" he said.

Mel smiled her seductive smile. "Of course it is,"

As the two shared a passionate kiss, about a mile away, shivers ran down Joanne's spine. Something, somewhere, was not right. And, seeing as everyone was in plain view of her from the couch in the apartment except Roger, she figured he was up to no good. And that meant he was probably with Mel.

"Collins," Joanne whispered into her friend's ear, "Please go find Roger."

"Wha-?"

"Collins, trust me. I don't want him to do anything stupid."

Collins nodded and walked out the door, smiling slightly. "You're a mom already," he muttered.


	16. Chapter 15

**Buahaha! A long(ish) chapter AND a cliffhanger. Gosh I'm evil! Well, it IS 6.6.06. I wanna see The Omen, but my mom won't let me. Poo. Oh well, I hope you like this!**

Collins roamed the streets of Santa Fe, looking for Roger. The city was dwarf-sized compared to New York City, but Collins was having a tough time seeking his friend.

"Roger?" Collins called meekly, "Ro- no. He'll just run if he hears me."

"Collins?"

Collins spun around, expecting Roger. But, the sight of a very familiar dancer from the Cat Scratch Club greeted him, causing him to smile. "Mimi," he said, "Nice to see you."

Mimi grinned and gave the anarchist a hug. "I'm so glad I found you!" she said cheerfully, "I saved up money for _ages_ before I could afford a bus here. That, and I did a few favors for people, but that's not the point. I'm here now."

"Why don't you come back to the apartment with me? Joanne won't be happy I didn't find Roger, but she'll live. Anyway, she needs to learn to be patient if she's going to make a good mo-" Collins stopped abruptly. Joanne had to tell Mimi, not him.

"A good what?" Mimi asked urgently, "A good what Collins?"

"Joanne will tell you."

And that's when Collins remembered the reason he'd been sent to find Roger- Mel. Collins side glanced at Mimi as they headed back to the apartment. This was going to be tough.

**ABC**

"Jo!" Collins called as he and Mimi entered the apartment, "I'm back!"

"Did you find Roger?" Joanne asked from the kitchen, delectable scents wafting from there through the rest of the apartment.

"No," Collins answered, "But I did find someone else."

Joanne emerged from the kitchen, a red-checked apron covering her over-sized t-shirt and baggy sweatpants (her usual wardrobe for after work). Her eyes lit up when she saw Mimi standing next to Collins.

"Mimi!" Joanne said happily, "It's so nice to see you!"

"Same here chica," Mimi answered, giving her friend a hug, "You seem different though. I can't put my finger on it?"

"Maybe you'll find out nine months," Joanne said slyly (which surprised Collins greatly, seeing as Joanne was NEVER sly).

Mimi gasped. "No, Jo, no! Are you serious?"

Joanne smiled weakly and said, "Maybe."

Mimi shrieked. "OMG JO! THAT'S WONDERFUL! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! OH CAN I HELP YOU BABYSIT? PLEASE?"

Joanne laughed. "Of course. Well, I hope you don't mind rooming with me."

"Not at all."

"We'd better catch you up on all of the Santa Fe news," Collins said.

"Like…?" Mimi questioned.

"Like how Maureen is engaged to the southern waitress at the Cohen Café, Abby." Collins answered.

"Wait. There's a Cohen Café? That's so funny!" Mimi said, "Oh, and Maureen's engaged. No surprise there really, other than the fact that she's committing."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I better get back to making dinner," Joanne mumbled before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yum!" a voice said, entering the apartment, "Jo, what smells so goo- Mimi?"

Mimi and Collins spun around to see Roger, who was as white as a sheet at the sight of Mimi.

"Hey Roger," Mimi said happily, "Nice to see you!"

"I…uh…" Roger stuttered, "You didn't tell…does she know…shit."

"Roger, what's going on?" Mel asked, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Mimi, "Roger, who's this?"

Mimi's eyes turned to angry slits. "I should be asking the same thing."


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it out. I'll be updating ALL of my stories on June 17 (which is a Friday and the last day of school). Enjoy!**

"Um, Mel, this is Mimi," Roger said uncomfortably, "And Mimi, this is Mel."

"Pleasure." Mel said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Same." Mimi answered, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"So…uh…Mimi," Roger said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought you were sick and with Benny."

"Benny is my friend, not my boyfriend. And I was sick, but Benny helped me through. Unlike some YUPPIE LOSER that ran away across the country."

"So no hard feelings?" Roger asked, "Oh, you meant me. Right. Um, I'm sorry Mimi."

"Wait a second," Mel said thoughtfully, "I think I know you! You're Mimi Marquez! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier!"

Everyone gave Mel a quizzical look. "What are you talking about Mel?" Roger asked.

"Maria Eliza Marquez," Mel answered, "Or Mimi to her friends. How can you not remember Melanie Gardner?"

"Lanie?" Mimi said in disbelief, "Is that really you? Gosh chica, it's been too long!"

"And where exactly do you know each other from?" Collins asked.

"We grew up together in Chandler Arizona," Mimi answered, "We were best friends. Then Lanie, Mel, moved here and I ran away to New York. We lost contact over the years."

Both girls sat on the couch and began talking at about one hundred words a second, catching up on the life of the other.

"Well," Roger said, "Is Mel okay now that we know she was Mimi's friend?"

Collins sighed. "I guess."


	18. Chapter 17

**Not a terribly long chapter, and I don't like it that much, but hey, a post is a post. Um, tomorrow (the sixteenth of June) I'll be updating each of my stories to celebrate the last day of school. Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**Also, whoever can guess why I made Mimi and Mel from Chandler Arizona gets a prize. If it's one person you can name Joanne's baby. If it's more than one person, well, I'll figure something out. The "contest" ends Monday June 19.**

Roger was torn. He loved Mimi, and he loved Mel. But which did he love more? Well, the girls had told him he had a week to figure it out. They were tired of waiting.

Three days into his task, Roger was sitting in a local diner (he was somewhat tired of eating at the Cohen Café all the time) and was watching the TV as he stirred more cream into his coffee. Coincidentally, Buzzline was on.

"Good afternoon America," Alexi Darling said, "And welcome to Buzzline. Today we have an exclusive interview of our top cameraman- Mark Cohen." -the camera shifted to the uncomfortable-looking, small man in the chair next to Alexi- "Now Mark, how long have you been working for Buzzline?"

"Just a few months." Mark answered softly.

Roger chuckled, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Mark never really liked being in _front_ of the camera.

"And what drove you to become a cameraman and, more specifically, work at Buzzline?" Alexi asked.

"My best friend Roger Davis," Mark answered, "When my grandma got cancer. He gave me the camera and told me to document everything so I'd remember. I haven't parted with the camera since. I started working for Buzzline because our landlord, Benny, took all of our stuff. Ya, Roger and I were sharing a loft. We've been best friends since first grade. Anyway, we got our stuff back, but it doesn't really matter anymore."

"Why not?" Alexi asked.

"Because Roger left, and he took our friends with him." Mark answered.

"Where did he go?"

"Santa Fe. I really want him to come back. Or at least go visit him. It's the longest we've been apart since fifth grade."

Tears filled Roger's eyes. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Mark until now. He got up and walked over to the payphone. After putting in a few quarters and dialing a familiar number, the phone began to ring.

"Hello, you've reached Buzzline, how can I help you?" A monotone voice asked.

"Can I go on the air? Right now? Please?" Roger pleaded.

"What's your name sir?"

"Roger Davis."

"Are you that Roger Davis Mr. Cohen was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Hold on a second Mr. Davis, I do believe I can do something."

"Thank you so much!" Roger said.

Not too long later, Roger heard and saw (he was still watching the TV) Alexi say, "Hello Mr….Davis. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, this is Roger Davis," Roger said, "And I'm Mark's best friend. How you doing Marky?"

Roger watched as the Mark paled. "Roger?"

"The one and only."

"God Roger, I really miss you and Joanne and Collins and everybody! Mimi headed out a few days ago. Did she get there?" Mark said.

"Yup," Roger answered, "Hey Mark, would you like to join us here in Santa Fe?"

"Roger, I'd love to," Mark answered. He then turned to Alexi and said, "I quit."


	19. Chapter 18

**It's short, but I wrote this yesterday because I didn't have to write ANYTHING today and I still had six more chapters to write of other stories so I could keep my promise. Enjoy!**

Roger was panicking. Mark's flight was coming in soon and he couldn't go down to the airport to greet his friend. Joanne was working, Mimi was getting a job, Maureen and Abby where who-knows-where, Collins was running errands and Roger was stuck home with a twisted ankle. That only left one person.

"Mel," Roger said hesitantly, "Do you think you could go to the airport and pick up my friend Mark? I'll give you money for a cab and everything. Please?"

Mel smiled. "Sure thing Roger," she said, pulling a large piece of paper and pen out of a drawer.

Roger watched curiously as she wrote 'Mark Cohen' in large letters. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a sign so Mark knows to come with me," Mel answered, drawing hearts and flowers, "It's like what they do in the movies."

Roger chuckled and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Holy shit!" he shouted, "Mark's flight is going to arrive any minute now! You better hurry!"

Mel nodded, grabbed her sign, and ran out the door.

ABC 

A few hours later Roger heard a knock on the door and he hobbled over on crutches to answer it.

"Mark!" he shouted, giving his friend a hug, "It's so great to see you!"

"Same here," Mark answered, "What the hell happened?"

Roger laughed. "I got the phone cord wrapped around my legs when I was talking to you the other day on Buzzline. When I hung up I quickly walked away and fell and my ankle twisted."

"Are you serious?" Mark asked, trying to stifle laughter.

Roger blushed. "Yes," he mumbled.

"So," Mark said, trying to change the subject so he wouldn't burst out laughing, "Who lives in this cozy apartment?"

"Me, Collins, Joanne and Mimi." Roger answered.

"What about Maureen?" Mark asked.

"She's living with her girlfriend, Abby. She's really nice."

Mark walked across the room and looked out the window. His eyes widened suddenly. "Cohen Street?" he asked, "You live on Cohen Street?"

Roger smiled. "You're my best friend Mark," Roger said, "I can never be _too_ far away from you. Hey, you must be starving. Why don't we go out to lunch?"

"You got a good place?" Mark asked.

Roger grinned. "Why yes, Cohen Café. I think you'll like it there."


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I got really wrapped up in my other story (My Mark). Anyway, here's a nice update for all of my patient readers. Also, no one correctly guessed why I made Mimi and Mel from Chandler Arizona, so the contest will continue! Whoever guesses correctly gets a special prize! Oh, and DrkHrtWritr27 this means you can't post the answer. Sorry! Enjoy and please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter! In fact, I've been planning this the entire time. It's about the only reason I wrote this story, so it wasn't about to change. Again, enjoy!**

Roger sat alone in the loft. He hadn't seen Mel in a while, and when he did, she was very edgy around him. Joanne was a few months into her pregnancy and it was beginning to show. Mimi spent a lot of time with Roger. At first it was to help him around the apartment with his broken ankle, but those few weeks had reminded Roger how much he really loved Mimi. Of course, he still loved Mel…kinda.

Mark, having worked on Buzzline, quickly got a job as a cameraman at a local news station and was actually content with it. Roger assumed it wasn't as soul selling. And it wasn't like that was a bad thing either. The bad thing was it kept Mark away from the bohemians for long periods of time. Well, at least that's what he said.

Collins was now a teacher at the high school. It wasn't the most glamorous job and everyone knew Collins preferred college, but he always came home bubbling over with funny stories.

Yes, for the first time in a long while Roger was alone and he began to sort out his feelings.

But he didn't get very far because Mel and Mark burst in the door, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Roger, we have something to tell you," Mel said, "And please don't kill us for it."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Mark said, "But Mel and I have both spent a lot of time away from you guys."

"And that's because we've been kinda…dating." Mel interrupted.

"Wait," Roger said, "You were _cheating_ on me? With my best friend?"

Both looked guilty. "Well, yes," Mel said finally, "I'm sorry Roger. I…after Mimi came I didn't really like you anymore. I was losing my feelings for you Roger. You're still a great person."

"Well," Roger said hesitantly, "I guess it's okay. Anyway, after Mimi helped me with my ankle I realized…I realized that I'm in love with Mimi, not you. I'm sorry Mel."

Mel grinned. "Roger," she said, getting down on one knee, "Will you break up with me?"

"I…I don't know what to say," Roger said playfully.

"Say yes!" Mel squealed.

"Melanie Gardner, I will break up with you!" Roger exclaimed.

They both laughed and embraced in a friendly hug.

"Well now that _that's_ settled," Mel said, "Mark and I have something to tell you Roger."

"And seeing as you're my best friend and one of Mel's best friends, we decided it would be best to tell you first," Mark added, "Roger, Mel and I are getting married."

Roger's eyes widened. "What!" he nearly yelled.

Mel giggled slightly. "We're getting married silly," she said, "We do love each other. Very much. In fact, there'll be a little reminder of how much we love each other in about nine months."

Roger's mouth hung open. "No way," he said, "Mark got a girl pregnant before I did?"

Mark blushed. "So Roger, what do you think?"

Roger smiled and gave his oldest friend a hug. "I say Mozel Tov and let's break out the beer!"


	21. Chapter 20

**It's a short chapter, but it's pretty good too if I do say so myself. I don't really know how it happened, but it did and I think you guys will like it. Enjoy!**

When Mimi got home that evening, the lights were off in the apartment, but two candles were burning on a table with a lacy tablecloth and two plates set. Roger was standing there, with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hello Mimi," he said, kissing her hand.

"Roger, what's this about?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi Marquez," Roger said, "I love you!"

Mimi giggled. "Well, you sure know how to show it. But what about Mel?"

"I broke up with her. And no hard feelings either. She and Mark are getting married. Now come on Miss Marquez and take a seat. I've prepared a nice dinner for you."

"Married!" Mimi squealed, "My best girlfriend and your best friend are getting married! Isn't that romantic?"

Roger smiled. "Yeah, very. Hm, I was going to wait until after dinner, but I think now is a good time." -he got down on one knee and took Mimi's hand- "Mimi, you know how much I love you. And even though we didn't part on good terms when you reentered my life again I realized how much I love you and how much I appreciate you and how much I want you to be in my life forever. Mimi Marquez, will you marry me?"

Mimi gasped and tears filled her eyes. "Roger I," she began, "Roger. Roger. I…of course I'll marry you!"

Roger smiled widely and got up from the floor and picked Mimi up, spinning her around.

"Roger!" Mimi yelped, "Stop it! Put me down!"

He did so and kissed her. "Better?" he asked.

"Much."

"Hungry?" Roger questioned.

"Not anymore," Mimi answered, "I'm too excited! I've got butterflies in my stomach."

Roger pouted. "But what about the romantic dinner I made for you?"

Mimi laughed. "Maybe you can make me hungry again. I'm always hungry after a nice workout. Why don't we go for a romantic walk through the park and then come eat and celebrate."

Roger's eyes lit up. "Sounds good to me!" he said, escorting his fiancée out the door.


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back from camp, so that's good, even though I miss it a lot! This is a pretty long chapter, so be happy. I have no clue how I got this idea, but I like it! Enjoy!**

The commitment party of Maureen and Abby was small. Only their closest friends and family were there. Of course, it was what happened AFTER the party that was so exciting.

"I'm bored," Collins said suddenly, taking a swig of Stoli, "We should go do something courageous. Hey, let's go moon people on the highway!"

Everyone groaned.

"Let's not and say we did," Mel said sarcastically, staring longingly at the beer bottles nearly everyone was holding.

"Let's celebrate Maureen and Abby style," Roger suggested, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Um, no," Joanne said, rubbing her growing stomach, "Why don't we just hang out in the apartment?"

"Hell no!" Mimi protested, "That's so boring! We're _always_ in the apartment. Let's do something fun!"

"How about bowling?" Mark suggested.

"No way!" Roger said, "Bowling is so boring! How about…bungee jumping?"

"That'd be fun," Mel said, "But notice the lack of cliffs and bridges. That, and it's, like, three in the morning. We've been partying for_ever_."

"Better idea," Mark said, "We can go to the animal shelter and play with all the little puppies!"

Everyone seemed quite partial to this idea.

"I've always wanted a puppy," Mimi mused.

"So did Angel!" Collins added.

"I had so many pets when I was a kid," Roger said, "Cats, dogs, turtles, fish, birds, gerbils- you name it, we had it. It was weird not having anything like that when I left home."

"So it's agreed," Joanne said, "We're going to go to the shelter and get a puppy. Great, just what we need. If you guys haven't remembered, we're going to have two little kids around in less than nine months."

"All the better!" Roger exclaimed, "Every kid deserves to have a puppy."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Alright, let's go."

It didn't take very long to walk to the shelter.

"Damn!" Mimi said, jiggling the doorknob harshly, "It's locked! They must be closed for the night!"

"I guess that makes sense," Mark mused, checking his watch, "Seeing as it's almost three thirty in the morning."

Mel groaned. "That sucks!" she grumbled, "I was really looking forward to seeing all the little doggies."

"And being a pregnant woman with weird cravings we shouldn't deny you that," Collins said, "Now, let's somehow open this door and just pop in for a few moments to see the animals."

Joanne shook her head. "No, that's trespassing. I'll see you guys at home. Anyway, you'll need someone to bail you out of jail."

With that, Joanne began walking back to the apartment but Collins grabbed her wrist. "Live a little!" he said, "Now, if you start running after I let go I swear I'll tackle you down. Now, you wouldn't want any harm to happen to the baby now would you?"

Joanne shook her head, defeated. "Fine, I'll stay."

Satisfied, Collins released Joanne and pulled a bobby pin out of his jacket and quickly undid the lock.

"Where the hell did you get a bobby pin?" Roger asked, an amused smile on his face and Collins put it securely back in his coat.

"It was Angel's lucky bobby pin." Collins said simply before disappearing into the darkness of the shelter.

The other bohemians slowly followed their friend and were greeted by loud barking.

"Make it stop!" Mel yelled, covering her ears.

"Aw, this one is so cute!" Mimi said, going over to a cage with a little black and white puppy with floppy ears and a long tail.

Suddenly, a sly smile crossed Collins' face. "You know, all these animals seem pretty lonely and sad. Wanna know what would make them happy?"

"A bone?" Mark questioned.

"No dumbass," Roger said, smacking the back of Mark's head, "The same thing that made _us_ all happy- freedom. Isn't that right Collins?"

Collins nodded. "That's right! Now, will you guys please help me unlock these cages?"

It didn't take long until every cage was opened and Collins carefully made his way to the main door. "RUN MY PRETTIES!" he yelled, opening the door and letting the dogs run into the moon-covered streets, "RUN TO FREEDOM! HAVE A GREAT LIFE BITCHES!"

Suddenly, the darkness was filled with bright, blue and red lights.

"Shit," Roger grumbled, "THE COPS! SCATTER!"


	23. Chapter 22

**It isn't terribly long, but there's a cliffhanger, so I'll try and update soon! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Persephone-Atrus-Remy, because he asked for the update.**

Half an hour later Mel, Joanne, Mark and Mimi were crammed into a small jail cell after being caught by the police. However, they'd only been there for a few minutes.

"Where are Collins and Roger?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know," Mark answered.

"Mark, I wanna go home," Mel whined.

"I know," he answered, "And I'm going to try and get you three out of here."

"How?" Joanne asked.

"You'll see," Mark replied, "Excuse me! Guard!"

A guard walked over. "Yeah?"

"We have three pregnant woman in here," he said, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from Mimi, "It wasn't their fault any of this happened. They're my friends and I dragged them along. Please, let them go."

The guard seemed to ponder the idea. "That one doesn't look pregnant," he said finally, pointing to Mimi.

"She only found out yesterday," Mark answered without hesitation, "And we're all very excited!"

"Well congratulations to you," the guard said, and Mimi blushed, "I guess you three can go."

The three women filed out of the cell and Mimi turned back to Mark. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back, "Now get someone to bail me out!"

Mimi nodded and quickly ran after Mel and Joanne, leaving Mark alone.

"I can't believe Mark did that," Joanne said after a while of walking, "It's so…un-Mark-like."

Mel nodded. "It is. I wonder where Collins and Roger disappeared off to."

"Well I guess we'll just have to start from the apartment and then continue on from there." Mimi said.

"Hey there beautiful," a raspy voice said from an alley, "Wanna have a good time?"

All three women froze.

Suddenly, Mel shouted out, "WE'RE ALL PREGNANT AND VERY HORMONAL! DON'T MESS WITH US!"

Roger suddenly stepped out of the alley. "I'm just messing with you guys," he said, smiling, "I took theatre when I was in junior high, so I decided to play a little prank. Wait, Mimi, you're pregnant?"

Mimi laughed. "No, but that's how Mark got me out of jail."

"Wait, Mark _lied_ to the _law_?" Roger asked.

The three women nodded.

"Wow," Roger muttered, "That's crazy. Where is he now?"

"Guys can't get pregnant Rog," Mimi said, "That was his excuse- we were all pregnant, so they had to let us go. Of course, I only found out yesterday, according to Mark. But he's still there. Which reminds me- we have to bail him out!"

Roger nodded. "We'll bail him out, and I think we should move."

"Why?" Joanne asked.

"Because Collins and I are wanted criminals! We should go to Rio!"

"Aw, you're not _that_ wanted. We'll be fine," Mel said, "You're just overreacting mister theatre man."

"Hey, where's Collins?" Joanne asked, just as something cold was placed against her temple.

"If any of you scream or run, she dies." A voice said.


	24. Chapter 23

**I figured I'd update soon cause I left you guys with a cliffhanger! Though, I must say, this chapter probably isn't much better. I hope you guys like it!**

"C…C…Collins?" Joanne asked meekly, hoping the man was only pulling a prank.

"Who the fuck is Collins?" the voice asked, "And did I tell you to talk? Keep your fucking trap closed bitch."

Joanne shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, trembling the entire time.

"Gimme all your money," the voice said.

"I…I don't have any," Joanne mumbled, "We just got back from a party."

"Then gimme your jewelry,"

"I'm not wearing any," Joanne replied, "It was a very low-key party."

"You've gotta have something valuable on ya,"

"N…n…no, nothing," Joanne said.

The gun was lifted from Joanne's temple and pointed at Mel. "You got anything valuable?" he asked.

Mel shook her head. "No, I don't." she replied, her voice weak.

However, at just that moment, the moonlight caught the diamond on her wedding ring and it sparkled brightly.

"Liar!" the man spat, releasing Joanne and stalking over to Mel, "Give it here!"

Mel trembled, but shook her head 'no'. "No," she said defiantly, "I'd never give this up. My fiancée gave it to me."

"That your fiancée?" the man asked, gesturing to Roger.

Mel shook her head again. "No, that's my friend." She answered.

"Is that so?" the man asked rhetorically before pulling the trigger on his gun and shooting Roger.

Joanne screamed, Mimi rushed to Roger's side and Mel slapped the man across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" she yelled, glaring at the man, who seemed to shrink under her terrifying gaze.

"Um…" he stuttered.

"WELL?" Mel screeched, kicking the man hardly in the shin, "TELL ME!"

"I…uh…" and then the man ran off into the alley.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Mel yelled after him before joining Joanne and Mimi next to Roger.

"Roger," Mimi said, nearly in tears, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roger answered weakly, "Just a bit…tired."

"Stay with us Roger," Joanne said, slapping his cheeks lightly as the rocker's eyelids began to droop.

"But I'm…so tired," Roger mumbled, "Mel…Jo…stay away. I'm…bleeding."

"We know Roger," Mel said, staying clear of the blood seeping out of his gut.

"I'm going to go call 911," Joanne said, "And then try and find Collins."

"I'll go to the apartment and get bail for Mark," Mel said, "I know he'll want to be here."

Mimi nodded and watched her friends run off through blurred vision.

"Roger," she whispered, still not allowing the tears to take full control, "Say something."

"I…love you," Roger strained, smiling up at his fiancée, "I'll always…love you. Move on…if I…"

"Don't talk like that," Mimi interrupted, "You're going to make it through this! Please baby,"

Roger smiled weakly and squeezed Mimi's hand before he closed his eyes.

"Roger," she said softly before beginning to sing,

"_Your Eyes_

_As We Said Our Goodbyes_

_Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

_And I Find I Can't Hide From_

_Your Eyes_

_The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

_The Night You Came Into My Life_

_Where There's Moonlight_

_I See Your Eyes_

_How'd I Let You Slip Away_

_When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

_Now I'd Die For One More Day_

_'Cause There's Something I Should_

_Have Told You_

_Yes There's Something I Should Have_

_Told You_

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes_

_Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?_

_You Were The Song All Along_

_And Before The Song Dies_

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You_

_I Have Always Loved You_

_You Can See It In My Eyes_"

By that time the night air was filled once again with blue and red lights. Mimi saw two men get out of the ambulance and head towards them with a stretcher.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Mimi," Roger whispered, before the men loaded him onto the stretcher and began to haul him off to the ambulance.

"Wait," Mimi called, "Can…can I come? I'm his fiancée."

The men nodded and Mimi obediently followed them to the van with the flashing lights.


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay, this chapter is going to be a little different. For one, it's going to have first person point of views and will be told through Joanne, Collins, Mel, Mark and Mimi. No Roger though. Also, this has a cliffhanger ending, so I'll try and update quickly. And one last thing, I thought of a new idea- bonus chapters. This is a bonus chapter which means everyone who reviews this chapter will have the next one dedicated to them. The bonus chapters idea will apply to all of my stories and you'll be able to tell which chapters are bonuses if you read the author's note. And now onto the story! **

**Joanne**

"I'm going to go call 911," I said, "And then try and find Collins."

True to my word I managed to find some loose change on the sidewalk (I didn't have any money _or_ my cell phone on me) and called 911.

When that was taken care of I set off to find Collins.

"Collins!" I yelled, "Collins! Collins."

My voice faded in the darkness and it didn't seem right to be yelling at this hour. I steered clear of all the alleyways, praying that Collins wouldn't be in one, because I knew I'd never find him if he was.

To me, there was a person in every shadow, and it made my heart pound and my breath go short. I was terrified. I glanced every which way, walking quickly by suspicious looking alleys, which was basically all of them.

I soon found myself at the Cohen Café and saw a tall, Collins-y figure standing there, looking up at the sign.

"Collins!" I yelled, stopping to catch my breath, which was slowly going back to normal. With Collins around I finally felt safe.

**Collins**

After those cops had come I ran. Well, everyone ran. I don't know what happened to the others, but I could only hope they were okay. After a while I just began to wander the streets- the heat of moment had obviously died down. I found myself in front of the Cohen Café. I didn't remember walking there, but I guess I did it subconsciously. People tend to do a lot of things subconsciously, which I think is pretty amazing. I stopped and looked up at it's neon-glowing sign and remembered the days in New York City. The days of Angel and Benny. The days of freezing our asses off in the loft. The days of subways and homeless. Of Cyber Arts, of protests, of viva la vie boheme.

Something stung me, and it seemed to be a mix of sorrow and fear. I could understand the first, but the other…

"Collins!" someone shouted behind me.

I spun around and saw Joanne standing there, panting for breath.

"Hey Jo," I said happily, but my expression changed when I saw the pained look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Roger," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "Oh Collins, they shot him!"

I quickly ran over to Joanne and gave her a hug. "It's alright Jo, it's alright," I said soothingly, "Roger's going to be okay."

**Mel**

"I'll go to the apartment and get bail for Mark," I said, "I know he'll want to be here."

With that I took off towards the apartment, my mind racing along with my feet. My heels went 'click' 'click' 'click' on the pavement and I found it difficult to be able to run in them.

"Damn, I should've listened to Mark when he said not to wear such high heels to a casual party," I muttered, stopping only to take off my shoes before taking off in a sprint again, not caring about how wrecked my feet were going to be when this was all over.

As my blackening feet slapped against the sidewalk I heard them scream 'faster,' 'faster.' 'FASTER!' and I could do little but obey. Soon I found myself at the apartment and I dashed up the stairs and ran straight to my bed. Mark and I had saved up some money that we hid under the mattress for the baby. We had sworn never to use it for anything else, but I figured the baby could go without a few new outfits if it meant Mark would be out of jail. Not knowing how much bail for Mark would be, I simply grabbed the entire pile of bills and stuffed them in a purse before running back out the door.

**Mark**

I sat next to the crappy toilet in my cell. I'd already emptied my stomach of all it's contents and now I was dry-heaving and receiving sympathetic looks from some of the guards.

I wasn't even sure how I'd gotten sick. I was fine one moment, waiting anxiously for Mel and Mimi and Joanne to return with bail when this sick feeling shot through me. It was like one of them had been hurt somehow.

Through my pain I heard a familiar voice- Mel.

"Please," I heard her beg, her voice cracking slightly, "This is all I have!"

"Then he can't go," one of the guards said.

"Please," Mel begged, "I don't have time to go ask for more! This is all we have! Please, this is a matter of life and death!"

My mind buzzed with that and I barely heard the guard sigh and say, "Alright, fine."

I looked up from the toilet and saw Mel run to the stall and hop up and down impatiently as the guard came to open my cell. As soon as the door opened, Mel rushed to my side and started sobbing.

"You shouldn't be acting like this," I croaked, rubbing her back soothingly, "It's bad for the baby."

"It's all my fault," Mel said through sobs, "It's all my fault. They shot him, right there. He just shot him…"

I gently pushed Mel away and looked into her eyes with concern. "Who did they shoot?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Roger," Mel whispered.

**Mimi**

I impatiently paced the waiting room. As soon as we'd reached the hospital the doctors and nurses had pushed me aside and taken Roger away, despite my pleading. Now they wouldn't even tell me how he was or what was going on.

I was just beginning to wonder where everyone was when Joanne and Collins burst in the door.

"How is he?" the asked in unison, which made me smile slightly.

However, my frown quickly returned. "I don't know," I answered, "They won't tell me anything."

"I'm sure that boy'll be fine," Collins said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "He's been through worse. Hell, we're all from New York City."

The three of us laughed half-heartedly and then fell silent.

Soon, Mark and Mel arrived.

"Sorry it took us so long," Mel apologized, "Mark wouldn't let me run."

"It's bad for the baby!" Mark said, and it sounded as if he'd said it numerous times already, "There's no point in harming someone if it's preventable."

Mel sighed, crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

We were silent for a while before Joanne said, "We should call Maureen and Abby."

We all looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "What?" I asked, "Why?"

"Abby and Maureen are our friends," she replied, "Maureen was part of our bohemian family in New York and Abby is one of the first people Roger met here."

I sighed. "Alright, fine," I muttered, "But I'm not calling."

"I'll call," Joanne said, "Does anyone have change?"

Collins dug a few quarters out of his jacket and handed it to Joanne, who ran off to the payphone.

Soon she returned and after that Abby and Maureen arrived.

"Pookie!" Maureen nearly yelled, giving Mark a hug, "Do you know how he is?"

Mel glared at Maureen and separated the two. "We don't yet," she said through clenched teeth.

"Is anyone here for Roger Davis?" a doctor asked, stepping into the waiting room.

We all stood up and the doctor nodded.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Mr. Davis is…"


	26. Chapter 25

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Especially since I left you guys with a cliffhanger! First I couldn't decide whether I wanted Roger to live or die, and then school started and I had no time for anything. But, it's finally out, though not too long. Enjoy!**

"Mr. Davis is going to be just fine," the doctor said, causing all the bohemians to sigh in relief, "He's lost a lot of blood, and we had to give him a blood transfusion, so that's taken care of. He also has a few cracked ribs and a sprained wrist from the fall. We'd like him to stay off his feet for a while, but he can go home in a few days if his attitude remains the way it is."

As if on cue, Roger's yells could be heard through the halls.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm fine!" Roger insisted.

"Mr. Davis!" a voice yelled, presumably a nurse, "Come back! You're not ready to be released yet!"

The bohemians all watched in awe as Roger went speeding down the halls in a wheelchair, hospital gown flying, desperately trying to escape the various nurses chasing after him. As they watched the escapee turn down their hall, Mimi stepped out and the chair came screeching to a halt.

Roger looked up at his fiancée and smiled widely. "Hey Meems, what's up?"

Mimi stared down at him, half relieved that he was okay, half angry that he was acting like such a child.

"What's up?" she stated, "What's up! Roger, you just got shot today and were basically _dying_ in my arms one moment. Now you're racing down the hospital halls in a wheelchair with cracked ribs and sprained wrist. What's up is that you should be back in your room, in a bed, in this hospital until they release you."

The smile died from Roger's face and he hung his head shamefully. "I'm sorry Mimi," he said softly, like a child apologizing for a wrongdoing.

Mimi smiled gently and bent down to his level. "Oh Rog, it's okay," she said, "I was just worried about you. Hell, we were all worried about you," -she gestured to the other bohemians sitting just behind her- "We're glad you're so…_energetic_ after what happened, but you should really calm down."

"But…!" Roger protested.

But Mimi interrupted him. "Please Roger, for me?"

Roger sighed. "Alright Mimi, for you."

Mimi smiled and kissed him on the cheek before a nurse finally reached them.

"Thank you for stopping him," the nurse said, "He needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow to visit him- he'll be in room 312."

Mimi smiled and nodded. "We'll do that."

Roger waved and sighed as the nurse carted him off to his room for the night.

The bohemians sat there in silence for a while before Mark said, "That wasn't the first time Roger did that."

Every looked at him curiously.

"We were in eighth grade," Mark continued, "We were building a tree house in my backyard and Roger broke both wrists and suffered a concussion. When he came to, he insisted he was fine and ran out of the room. Of course, we was wearing one of those hospital gowns, and we all had quite a view…"

Mark trailed off and smiled into space, recalling the memory. Roger would be Roger, no matter what.


End file.
